


A kiss to pretend

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [32]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing to avoid being seen, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: “You know we aren’t actually blending in, right?”Zhan Yao glanced down at the drink in his hand and then gave Bai Yutong a slow up-and-down appraisal. He shrugged. “I think we fit.”
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	A kiss to pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.
> 
> Thanks to Pollitt for the beta!

“You know we aren’t actually blending in, right?”

Zhan Yao glanced down at the drink in his hand and then gave Bai Yutong a slow up-and-down appraisal. He shrugged. “I think we fit.” 

Bai Yutong couldn’t help the heat that flushed to his cheeks at Zhan Yao’s look. He knew that it was purely an aesthetic appraisal, but he allowed himself the small lie of pretending that Zhan Yao meant it as more than that.

“We do look good,” he agreed, taking a moment to appreciate the dark jeans and tight black tee that Zhan Yao was wearing – so different from his usual suit, but a very good look on him, and definitely something that fitted in at this club. His own outfit, white of course, with trousers and a shirt that both felt at least a size too small, had been Ma Han’s idea. She’d been far too invested in the idea of playing dress-up with him. She’d even insisted on some black eyeliner that he really liked. 

“But we’re just standing here in a way that probably screams ‘police’ to most people.” A nightclub wasn’t their usual stakeout location, but this was the one place they knew for definite their target would be. He’d considered asking Ma Han to partner with him to make them look more like they belonged, until Bai Chi pointed out that the club was a known LGBTQ hotspot. Zhan Yao was the only choice of partner at that point. “You need to learn to relax.”

For a moment Zhan Yao looked as though he wanted to be offended by the comment, but then he shrugged. “I’m not exactly in my comfort zone right now.”

Yutong knew he was referring to the undercover work, rather than having to pretend to be a couple. He’d seen the way Zhan Yao looked at the bartender earlier – he was definitely comfortable with his own sexuality. He moved closer and bumped their shoulders together. “That’s why I’m here with you. Just follow my lead, okay?”

He took the drink from Zhan Yao’s hand and placed it on the table along with his own barely touched one. With Zhan Yao’s hand tightly in his own, he walked towards the dance area. The sound levels increased as they approached, and he had to raise his voice to make sure Zhan Yao could hear him. “If we move around, we can keep a pretty good eye out at most angles.” 

Letting the music wash over him, he started to move, letting his body move in time to the heavy bass line. Nothing fancy – not like the dancing he did around his own apartment when he was alone – but a little more than the gentle sway Zhan Yao was managing. Yutong couldn’t help a little laugh. Zhan Yao might be the smartest guy he’d ever met, but he was literally unable to move his body in any useful way. He looked as uncomfortable on the dance floor as he did during their hand-to-hand training.

Yutong stepped closer, putting one hand around Zhan Yao’s waist and nudging his body around in the same way he did when they were training in the gym. He brought his mouth to Zhan Yao’s ear. “Just relax, cat. You’ll make it look like you don’t want to be dancing with me.”

He pulled back just in time to see the glare from his partner.

With a little direction, Zhan Yao’s awkward movements fell in line with Yutong’s and he started to relax slightly. Yutong curled his hand around Zhan Yao’s waist, hooking his fingers into belt hooks and holding him tighter than was necessary. As the song ended and another one began, this one a faster beat and one that Yutong would have loved to really dance to, he took pity on Zhan Yao and leaned back in to speak to him. “Come on. Let’s go recon from one of the corner booths instead.”

The sigh that Zhan Yao let out was audible in his ear, even over the loud music. “Thank you.”

They passed by the bar and picked up two new drinks to take with them to the table, Yutong purposely avoiding the bartender that Zhan Yao had been smiling at earlier. There was only one empty booth, so they headed directly to it. Yutong slid in first, stretching his legs under the table and his arms across the back of the seat. Zhan Yao sat at the edge of the booth, as far away from Yutong as he could manage. 

“You really aren’t making this undercover thing easy on me,” Yutong accused, without any malice in his voice. He couldn’t resist a few gentle teasing comments. “You’re supposed to be here on a date with me. Can’t you try pretending I’m a beautiful woman or something? Maybe imagine I’m Ma Han or jiejie.”

Zhan Yao tilted his head. “You think this would be less uncomfortable if I think about being on a date with your sister? She’s as much my family as yours. That’s just….weird.”

Yutong laughed. It was a good point. “Whatever. Just come over here and pretend you like me.”

Shuffling closer, Zhan Yao muttered something Yutong couldn’t hear, but he assumed it was an insult, and ignored it. When Zhan Yao was close enough, he slipped his arm from the back of the seat onto Zhan Yao’s shoulders, tugging him even closer. He tried not to think about how well Zhan Yao fitted into the space next to him.

Before he could comment, he felt Zhan Yao stiffen up. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s our guy.”

Shit. They’d both forgotten, albeit only for a moment, the actual reason they were there. And now their target – a small time drug dealer who they were hoping would lead them to his boss – was heading straight towards them. They still looked too much like undercover police officers, and their mark would make them the second he saw them. Zhan Yao’s eyes were wide and Yutong could see the panic starting to show on his face. 

Yutong brought his hand up to Zhan Yao’s cheek, turning his head to face him. 

“Still following my lead?”

Zhan Yao nodded without hesitation. Yutong leaned in and pressed their lips together. He kept his arm wrapped around him, moving him in the booth so his back was to their target and his whole body was blocking the man’s sight of Yutong. Yutong resisted the urge to close his eyes and sink into the kiss and kept watching. He tried not to taste the artificial sweetness of the drink in Zhan Yao’s mouth, or feel the softness of his lips. It took every ounce of willpower he had. 

The guy continued walking towards them, before turning at the last moment and heading for the bathroom. 

Yutong pulled away, leaving his hand on Zhan Yao’s cheek. “We’re good,” he said, painfully aware that he sounded out of breath. He also couldn’t help notice that Zhan Yao’s lips looked red and slightly swollen. _I did that,_ he thought. 

He waited for Zhan Yao to say something. To tell him he was out of order. To hit him. He didn’t think Zhan Yao would take it that badly, but the way he wasn’t speaking was starting to worry him. He let his hand drop away from Zhan Yao’s cheek.

“You with me?”

Zhan Yao blinked a couple of times before he nodded. He flicked his gaze around the club, before settling back on Yutong. “You sure we’re good?”

Yutong nodded. “He’s well out of sight. Sorry, I should have been paying more attention. I shouldn’t have let him get that close.”

“That’s not what I meant, mouse,” Zhan Yao smiled, nervous in a way that Yutong didn’t remember ever having seen before. He reached his own hand up to Yutong’s face, brushing his hair back and letting his fingers linger. He leaned in and kissed Yutong, gently, softly, and completely different to the previous one.

It’s Yutong who reluctantly breaks the kiss. He was absolutely out of breath and couldn’t take his eyes away from Zhan Yao, who was still smiling at him and had never, ever looked more attractive than he did at that moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to refocus. 

When he opened his eyes, Zhan Yao was still looking at him. 

“You sure as hell picked an interesting time for this, kitten. And we are absolutely going to continue this train of thought when we get home.”

“But right now, we have to work?” 

Yutong nodded, pulling away to leave just enough space between the two of them that he wouldn’t be quite so tempted to climb into Zhan Yao’s lap. He took Zhan Yao’s hand in his, giving a little squeeze, before leaning back in to press a final kiss to Zhan Yao’s lips, gently nipping at his bottom lip, half apology, half promise. 

“Work now,” he muttered against Zhan Yao’s lips. “Play later.”


End file.
